


honeymooning

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [33]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party, the boys enjoy their gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

> upon seeing [the Underwater Room at the Manta Resort](http://www.themantaresort.com/the-resort/accommodation/) i knew the boys had to go at some point...

"I still can't believe this is real," Makoto shook his head, looking at their luggage.

"I know, it's incredible, right?" Rin grinned.

"But it's so expensive!" Makoto looked at his parents guiltily. 

"Here he goes again," Haru muttered under his breath. He handed a notepad to Ran. "I wrote out everything you need to do for the fish. It's not that much. Take special note of page three, I wrote about their personalities so you can tell who is who and who needs what..."

"Oh, for... Haru, they're _fish_ , even that brat can handle it! Come on!" Rin glared at Haru and Haru glared back, ready to argue for the individual points of their fish, but Makoto stopped his father from picking up a suitcase and interrupted.

"But, we priced it once! I mean, private floating island room, bedroom four meters underwater... of _course_ we've thought of going there before! But... _three nights_ , I mean..." Makoto fretted.

"Oh, honey," his mom patted his cheek. "You just need to think of it as a wedding present!"

Makoto flushed, and looked down at his feet. "B-but, even with that... You already threw us the party!"

"We spent twice as much on Ren's wedding, including this gift," his dad patted him on the back, grabbing Rin's bag since Makoto wouldn't let him get his own. "Stop thinking so much, son!"

"We're going to the Manta Resort's Underwater Room!" Rin grinned, grabbing Makoto's bag. "This is great!"

"B-but..." Makoto pouted.

"This is why we gave it to you guys right as the party was ending," Ran told Haru. "That way, he couldn't refuse in front of all the people, but he wouldn't have enough time to think about it before we left."

Haru nodded at her seriously. "You did well," he told her, patting her on the head.

Ran beamed at him.

"Haruuuu," Makoto whined.

"Remember to be careful with the fish," Haru told Ran, picking up his suitcase.

She saluted him. "Absolutely, Captain!"

"He's the only one of us who _wasn't_ a Captain," Rin sighed, shaking his head.

"He and oniichan were really co-captains," Ran stuck her tongue out at Rin.

"No, Makoto was the Captain, the Captain had to do the work," Haru replied tonelessly. 

Rin shook his head, heading for the car, and started to grumble about _lazy geniuses who expect others to pick up the slack for them_ , and Haru followed him, sneering that Rin _loved him for it_. Makoto's father followed them, laughing, and Ran rushed out to defend Haru.

Makoto shook his head, defeated. "But... but... but... this is too much!" He raised his arms helplessly, left behind without even a suitcase to carry.

His mom chuckled, and gently took his arm, pushing it down so she could shove him toward the door. "It's already done, son. Just enjoy yourself. It's time for your vacation, so no more worrying! You boys sure have packed light, though! I know it's only three days, but still, just one small case each?"

"Well, it's not like we needed a lot of clothes," Rin snickered.

"R-Riiiiiin!" Makoto froze, his jaw dropping.

Rin and Haru ignored him and got in the car, shoving each other to try to avoid sitting in the middle. 

Makoto's mother patted him on the back. "Don't be a prude, dear. We've got to get going if you're going to make your plane!"

She got into the front seat, and Makoto sighed, resigning himself to a wonderful honeymoon vacation.

  


* * *

  


"Oh, there it is..." Makoto tossed aside the pillow and pulled out his phone. "How did it...?" He turned it on to check the battery, and opened the screen. The phone opened straight to the gallery. Makoto nearly dropped the phone when he saw the pictures... He _thought_ Rin had been a bit distracted last night...! 

Haru swum by the window and tapped it, waving at Makoto. Makoto grinned, and headed back up to the deck.

Rin was stretched out over the entire length of the chaise. Makoto sat down next to him and pinched his bare bottom. Rin squirmed and glared at Makoto. Makoto showed him his phone. "I _thought_ you were slacking last night."

Sticking his tongue out at Makoto cheekily, Rin replied quickly, "Yeah, but it wasn't a complaint you were shouting... good thing there's no one around, huh?"

"Why couldn't you use your own phone?" Makoto sighed, giving Rin another good pinch. Actually, it was true, there _wasn't_ anyone around, so...

Haru slipped up and put his arms on the deck. "Aren't you two coming swimming?" He put his chin on his folded arms.

Rin yawned. "I swam with you this morning! Aren't you tired? I'm tired!"

Haru rolled his eyes. "Out of shape swim coach," he muttered.

"Oy!" Rin sat up and glared at Haru.

Haru looked at Makoto, pleadingly. "Makoto. Swim with me."

"I will... but shouldn't we have lunch?" Makoto suggested, trying to keep everyone happy.

"Just a little swim first," Haru insisted, holding his hand out for Makoto.

Makoto couldn't resist that.

Rin gave him a little kick in the rump and a smirk as he went to Haru. "Don't worry, I'll get some pictures of you two from below," he held up Makoto's phone enticingly.

Makoto rolled his eyes as he slipped into the water with Haru. "Use your own phone for that sort of thing!"

  


* * *

  


"C'mon, Haru, time to get out of bed," Rin shook Haru with his foot.

Haru hugged his pillow more forcefully. "I won't."

"Haru," Makoto laughed.

"No, if I wake up, then it's the last day and we have to leave paradise..." Haru grumbled, squeezing his pillow for dear life.

Rin and Makoto shared a grin, and then they sat on either end of the bed. Makoto pulled back the sheet, caressing Haru's back, and Rin poked Haru on the nose. "Oy, oy," Rin grinned. "Are you forgetting about the waterbed back home?" Haru's nose twitched. "And our pool?" Haru's face screwed up as he tried to maintain the illusion of sleep. "And alllll the fishes waiting for you?" Haru bit his lip. "And the kitties behind the house..." Rin wrapped a lock of Haru's hair around his finger, and winked at Makoto.

Haru sighed, and opened his eyes. "Fine, fine. But our next house should be a houseboat."

"Our... _next_ house?" Makoto gaped.

" _Idiot_ ," Rin bopped Haru playfully. "There's not going to be a _next_ house. Our house is perfect!"

"Yes," Haru agreed, squirmed around a bit and pushing Rin away. "But if it was floating, it'd be even more perfect, right? The past three nights have proved that, right?"

"If our house was a boat, I don't think I'd be able to live there," Makoto sighed. "It's one thing for a vacation, and the water here is so clear and calm... It'd be another thing to live there all the time. Don't you think eventually you'd get tired of it?"

"So, Haru can go live on a boat, and Makoto and I will share the house," Rin teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You don't get to decide that, Rin," Haru glared at him. "I'm living with you. And I'm sleeping in the middle of the bed when we get home, it's my turn!"

"You were in the middle last night!" Rin objected.

"We're not at home, Rin," Haru scoffed disdainfully.

"Oyyyy," Rin growled.

"Well, since we're up, we should get dressed... The boat will be coming to get us soon," Makoto deflected.

"Maaaan, we haven't had to wear clothes for days," Rin sighed. "It's going to feel weird. ...I don't think I'm going to bother with underwear."

"Of course not, just wear your swim suit," Haru stretched out.

"Well, at least _Haru_ will never become a nudist," Makoto snickered. He stood up and sighed, looking over his shoulder. "I should have been wearing more yesterday, I think..."

"No, you should have let us put more sunscreen on you," Rin smirked. "I'll put some aloe on you."

Haru sat upright and threw the sheets aside. "Me, too."

"Ok," Makoto shook his head, "but the boat is coming so nothing naughty!"

"There's nothing naughty about married people enjoying each other's bodies," Rin replied seriously, but his eyes had a mischievous look to them. Haru nodded in earnest agreement.

Makoto's shoulders sagged. "But the boat is coming, whether we're ready for it or not!"

  


* * *

  


"Ahhhh, I wanna be a teacher someday!" 

"You have to pass English first," Rin rolled his eyes. Homeroom was dragging, but that was to be expected after just coming back from vacation. The boys were rowdier than normal, but he didn't care enough to yell at them. Half his brain was still floating on the blue coastal waters off of Madagascar...

"You get vacations, short work days, easy classes... and then you get to take even more vacations!" 

"Oy, watch it, Inaba-kun," Rin growled. "I'm gettin' the feeling you guys were slacking while I was gone. Maybe we should do a thousand laps today to get you back into shape, huh?" About half of Rin's homeroom were in the swim club, so they often talked shop. A bunch of guys groaned, and someone even threw a balled up piece of paper at Inaba, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah, but sensei, Captain Miyahara really put us through our paces! And the sub you got to come in was really... er, cool," Tsuchiya piped up.

"Huh, he was _my_ Captain when I was here, so you better have been good to him," Rin grumbled.

"We were!" Inaba grinned. All the swim club boys were looking at each other now, smirking. Rin regretted calling Mikoshiba to check in on them, but their vacation was somewhat last minute... "Yeah, he told us a bunch of really funny stories... and he got everyone fired up..."

Noya leaned forward in his desk eagerly. "Hey, hey, Matsuoka-sensei, is it really true that you had the whole team fill the pool with sakura petals while you were Captain?"

It suddenly seemed as if the room was much, much quieter than it had been just moments before. Twenty-eight pairs of eyes watched him closely. Rin kept his expression flat, doing his best to imitate Haru. "Nothing like that ever happened while I was Captain," Rin replied evenly.

The swim club boys looked disappointed. Adachi, class rep and top student in the school, eyed Rin carefully, the corner of his mouth turning up. "Nothing like that happened when you were Captain... so it happened before you were Captain? Afterward?"

Every desk in the class screeched as twenty-seven boys jerked forward, watching Rin intensely.

Rin narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Ah, Adachi-kun sure is clever when it comes to language, huh? That gives me a good idea! To get back into the swing of class, let's have a pop quiz in class, then! I'll just have to find an appropriately _challenging_ text for you to translate. Mm, maybe some Shakespeare? A soliloquy from one of his lesser known plays, or maybe a sonnet... I could find something from Chaucer, maybe..."

The groans of despair and the look of regret in Adachi-kun gave Rin a boost.

Still, he'd better check again to be sure there were no embarrassing photos in the swim club's office...

  


* * *

  


Makoto stretched out uncomfortably. He really wished he'd remembered sunscreen that last afternoon... His burn was becoming painful with all the moving around he had to do. If only he'd remembered...!

"Tachibana-sensei... looks like you got a lot of sun during your vacation," the new girl in reception murmured.

He started, and turned to face her. "Ahh... yes, a little too much."

"The back of your neck is so red," she murmured, raising her hand to her mouth. "I wonder how far down the burn goes..."

"Eh?" Makoto blinked a few times. "W-well, at any rate..."

"If you need any help applying aloe, I'd be more than happy to..." she reached out a hand to him.

"Machi-kun!"

Makoto jumped at the sound of his boss' voice, and he straightened up. 

"I don't think it's quite time for your break yet," she scolded Machi-kun.

"Ahh, sorry, ma'am!" she grimaced as she bowed her head down, but she trotted back dejectedly toward the reception desk.

His boss swacked Makoto on the head with a file. "And you! You don't have to put up with that! You're not interested in them, just be direct!"

"Eh?" Makoto blinked, completely lost.

His boss sighed and shook her head. "I pity your lover..."

"Eh??" Makoto momentarily panicked, completely unable to understand what she was saying.

  


* * *

  


Haru had his hand in the tank, just watching the water move.

"So, how was it? The famous Underwater Room?" 

Haru's boss was cheerful, but Haru's attention was still fixated on the water. "Perfect. ...Have you ever lived on a boat?"

"Mm, sure, from time to time, while researching," she answered.

"What was it like?"

"That depends a lot on the weather," she chuckled. She then reached out to ruffle Haru's hair. 

Haru blinked, and looked at his boss, straightening out his fringe. 

"A man who just built a house shouldn't be daydreaming about a boat," she chuckled.

Haru nodded, taking her words to heart. Actually, he _was_ looking forward to swimming in their pool again. It was just.

"We didn't wear any clothes all weekend long," he told her quietly, going back to looking at the water.

"You're a strange one, Nanase. I don't mind, but it's probably just as well that you don't open up with everyone like you do with me. Don't forget to feed the otters when your lunch is over," she reminded him, heading back.

He just nodded absently. He would never forget the otters. 

Or their honeymoon.

  


* * *

  



End file.
